I Thought I Lost You
by ThePrincessBride14
Summary: D/hr. Hermione tries to make up with Draco after a fight. Light-hearted fic. Will run for 3 chapters.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything. No profit is being made from this fanfiction. ever.**

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A Harry Potter Faniction,**

**by ThePrincessBride14**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

"_Merlin, it's all Draco's fault"._

Hermione said this to herself as she contemplated her current situation, which was, in every sense of the word, was not very pleasant to say the least. She was currently trapped in a position where she had a lose-lose situation. One groan or even the faintest of whispers could leave her for dead. She conjectured just as much, for she was currently trapped in the Slytherin dungeons, particularly on Draco Malfoy's bed, under an invisibility cloak at half past midnight.

She let out a quiet frustrated sigh. It was all her fault anyway, hadn't she thought that Draco Malfoy was cavorting with the Greengrass sisters, they wouldn't have fought and she wouldn't feel like a jerk for accusing him. It was her fault, in all honesty. She accused him so unfairly, and he stormed out. She felt guilty after two hours, and idiotically concluded that he was in the Slytherin dungeons. She was ready to kiss and make up, but was surprised when she found an empty bed. She even went through great lengths to try to convince Harry that she was using his cloak for research purposes, only to leave her efforts in vain.

In the back of her head, she wondered why he still wasn't back at such hour. She pushed the thought of him in another girl's bed, for she trusted Draco, and even though her trust was not the strongest, she tried her hardest to believe in him. Years of hatred didn't wash out like fresh ink; it would take time for the stain to ebb away. She knew that he adored her, loved her even, but it was still hard for her to believe that it was possible. He knew that, because even if she was in denial, he tried his best to show her everyday that he loved her.

Hermione felt her eyes grow misty. She slowly began to recall everything, from the start of their sordid affair, to how and when he professed the depth of his love for her that, in his exact words, accumulated in the years of hatred that he harboured for her.

* * *

"_Stay there…" Draco murmured silently. He was currently pinning her down on the mattress, his body pressed up against her. His hands were holding hers above her head, her breaths coming in a torrent of short pants. _

_She was flushed deliciously; her eyes glazed with arousal. "Well… I c-can't move with you like this…" She whispered, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. "So… why… bother?"_

"_Don't be cheeky." He reprimanded harshly, biting her ear lobe, making her squeal out her surprise. "You liked that didn't you?" he asked, skimming his nose on the curve of her neck. "You dirty, dirty girl…"_

* * *

Hermione shivered as she remembered the first night Draco took her, on her bedroom up in the Gryffindor tower. She was ready to call it a night, and had even worn where favorite sleeping shirt when someone roughly grabbed her from behind, tattered her shirt in pieces (possibly) and took her roughly from behind.

It wasn't her first time, but it was so far the best of them all. The way that he took her with an animalistic passion was still enough to make her shudder. The morning after, she asked how he got in her room, but he gave her a smirk and a shrug and told her that he wouldn't tell. He took her again that morning and perhaps, into perpetuity.

She would have been completely all hot and bothered right now if it weren't for the sleeping faces of the Slyntherins, oblivious at their own apparent display, subject to her amusement. To keep herself from a happy outburst, she murmured a simple charm to tightly shut Draco's bed curtains.

It was then that she felt her back complain, perhaps from her Indian sitting position. She tried to ease out her discomfort by laying herself down on her lover's bed. The softness of the bed was so welcoming, and it carried Draco's scent all over, the pillows, the sheets, and maybe, even the naked mattress itself. It was a magnificent bed to say the least; it was not too soft, nor too hard, and just simply right.

The comfort of the bed was starting to overtake her, but she knew well enough that she wasn't supposed to sleep. She was supposed to wait for Draco, apologize, and hopefully get things right between the two of them.

Trying to keep herself awake, she busied herself thinking of good thoughts about Draco, hopeful that her positive feelings were going to channel in her actions when she sees him again. She tried to keep herself in light with the beautiful things that they have done and still do together, the things that led her to convince herself that he really did, and truly, love her.

* * *

_She felt sick, really sick. Down to her core, on her sides, even on the very tips of her fingers. She felt like vomiting, and her head was spinning viciously. _

_She has been confined to her bed two hours before the classes started. She began to feel sick last night, from a common cold to a now more serious and possibly debilitating disease. It all started after she made love with Draco, from the third orgasm that she felt a tiny headache form in her head. She dismissed it as a possible aftershock, and didn't mind it as Draco tucked her in and kissed her goodnight as he left quietly. _

_Eight hours later, whatever virus he passed on her mutated, leaving her feeling too sick to even get up from her bed. She tried helping herself up, but the rush of blood back into her head was too painful to even bear. She wasn't at all pleased to be missing class, for there was a practical test in potions, and she would never want to see Snape for make-up classes. The guy was too high-strung for his own good._

_Her professor must have exacted his revenge when she let out a loud groan of pain, the throbbing in her head now doubling. At that precise moment, Draco came bursting through the doors. _

_He walked swiftly, and stopped at the foot of her bed. "Where in the hell were you?" he asked petulantly. "I wanted to shag you before potions. But I couldn't see your bloody bushy head in the great hall."_

_She didn't answer him. The bloody git was too smug, he didn't deserve the effort she'd put in if she ever answered._

"_Giving me the silent treatment Granger…" he accused, his eyes narrowing into slits playfully. "I can force it out of you…" he murmured softly, slowly advancing to her bed._

_With that, she let out a moan of annoyance. She couldn't do that right now, as much as she would've liked to. _

_Draco sensed this as he asked her, "What's wrong?" his voice taking in a different tone. _

_She slowly gathered up her strength and prepared herself to speak. "Y-you gave me a V.D, you idiot…" she faintly, with a knowing smile on her lips. She could see his face frown as he sat down on her bed, near her aching body._

_She felt his cool hand on her forehead. "Merlin, you're burning up, Granger…" he said softly, and then he gave her a small smile "I did not give you V.D, I'm a very chaste man." He teased. "You ruined me."_

"_Chaste… my arse…" she said, bringing the hand down on her forehead and placing it on her chest, near her heart. She let out a sigh of relief, comforted that he was there. _

"_I need to bring you to the hospital wing…" he addressed, trying to help her sit upright on the bed so he could lift her up. "Up you get, Granger."_

"_W-wait…" she choked. "I need to feel you for a moment…" she requested. "I could be there for days…" she said, opening her arms to him._

"_Oh…" Draco was momentarily surprised, but then smirked. "Of course, we couldn't have that now, can we?" he muttered, as he gathered her up in his arms. He smelled her sweet scent on her neck, pressing two kisses on her hot fevered skin. _

_He carried her in his arms, as she hugged him tightly. They were nearly out to the door when he heard her speak._

"_Not…without one kiss?" she asked, the teasing evident in her voice. He knew that he wasn't supposed to, but to hell be damned. If he wouldn't be with her for days, he might as well join her in her agony. _

"_Pucker up…" he whispered, arranging her so she could face him. He held her chin in his thumb and forefinger. _

"_I-I was…just kidding, Draco…" her eyes now starting to feel heavier. She didn't hear his reply and only felt his soft kiss as she slipped into darkness. _

_Eight hours later, she woke up to find him on the bed next to her at the hospital wing, smirking at her, albeit looking feverish. "Now…we're both sick…" he said faintly. "So…no more of those days alone, Granger…"_

* * *

She smiled to herself as she remembered the day he got sick just for her. Madame Pomfrey was befuddled, thinking it was an epidemic. It was after two days that they learned it was just an advanced form of influenza, and they were discharged after three days.

Perhaps to add homage to the memory, she felt her nose tickle and she let out a small sneeze. She paused after, checking if anyone heard her, as she just remembered that she forgot to cast a silencing charm. All was good for five minutes, until she felt the curtains being opened by magic. She felt her terror grip through her; she couldn't see who it was, the person was covered in darkness.

She managed to calm her rapidly beating heart as she felt comforted by the fact that she still had the cloak on, so even if the person who'd look over wouldn't see anything there. As far as she was concerned, it was an almost impeccable plan, had not the invisibility cloak miss her feet.

All too soon the thing that she thought was protecting her was being pulled over her head. Her heart was now lurching out of her chest and beating very, very fast. She managed a gaze at her discoverer, as her eyes went wide as saucers.

"Well, well, well… Hadn't expected in seeing you here, Granger…" her discoverer taunted. "Let alone in Draco Malfoy's bed…_"_

_**TBC...**  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hello there. It's my first ficlet! (By that I mean its multi-chaptered) It's just gonna run in for maybe two or three chapters, and would never go beyond to four. Those two lovers have to see each other soon by now. I guess the identity of her 'discoverer' would be easy to guess. :) ahaha. I think. I'm experimenting on the format of my fanfictions, so forgive the variations.**

**This chapter is not inspired by donuts. But by a song. :) It's the OST of the movie Bolt, (hence the title) it's quite catchy. I don't really like Miley Cyrus, but I do love the song. I'll update soon as I can!**


	2. Realizations From An Unlikely Source

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. No profit is being made from this fanfiction. ever.**

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction,**

**by ThePrincessBride14**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

_All too soon the thing that she thought was protecting her was being pulled over her head. Her heart was now lurching out of her chest and beating very, very fast. She managed a gaze at her discoverer, as her eyes went wide as saucers._

"_Well, well, well… Hadn't expected in seeing you here, Granger…" her discoverer taunted. "Let alone in Draco Malfoy's bed…" _

* * *

"Relax…" he commanded. "I'm not going to hurt you." Her attacker made his point acute as he held up two hands, signaling that he was defenseless, And never at all to hurt her.

She still held tightly on her newly grasped wand. If anything, this wouldn't be the death of her. There was no respect in that. She would rather die in the hands of Voldemort, or someone of the same stature, for it would be a shame to die in the hands of an Italian wizard of her age, a Slytherin one at that.

"Merlin, Granger!" he said exasperatedly. "He's going to have my head first before I can even lay a finger on you. " He emphasized. "And I was just kidding! honestly!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes into slits. Should she give in and trust someone like him? Surely, whatever happens from here on out would be owed to the decision she was about to make. Not quite ready to give him her trust yet, she relied on her best ally, magic.

"_Accio Wand!" _she muttered silently but clearly. She didn't want to risk waking up a whole band of arrogant Slytherins. She watched her discoverer's wand fly up from his bedside table before lying on her waiting hand. Blaise Zabini's eyes lit up for a moment, before taking in a sign of resignation. She took it that he understood that she was just trying to be safe.

"I won't even come near you." He said, trying to pacify her fears. "I'd sit down here." He said, gesturing on the foot of Draco's bed. She didn't give him a sign of confirmation, and continued to scrutinize his every movement.

"I don't need someone to guard me, If that is your intent." She said cautiously, trying her best to be polite. It didn't come as a surprise to her that Blaise knew the real score between her and Draco. The two boys were joined at the hem, somewhat similar to Ron and Harry's friendship. Despite of that, she didn't feel at all comfortable in letting her guard down. She deduced that Blaise might have accepted her and Draco's relationship out of duty as a friend, rather than getting over his mindset pureblood supremacy.

"Trust me, guarding you is the last thing I ever want to do." He said his voice curt. "But you inside of the dorms?" he asked rhetorically. "Draco wouldn't be too happy about that if I turned the other cheek."

"I'll make sure he won't bother with your head." She said, trying to shake him off.

Blaise snorted. "Easy for you to say." He said, looking up at her straight in the eye. "A friend's got to do what a friend's got to do." He said nonchalantly, heaving his shoulders to emphasize his point.

"Suit yourself." She said strongly, before covering herself, (this time making sure that her feet was covered) by the invisibility cloak.

"First things first, Granger." Blaise said his tone mirthful, as if trying to ridicule her. "_Silencio!_" he said clearly. "I'm afraid you forgot the most basic of the art of espionage." He said haughtily. She didn't answer back.

"What the hell are you bloody doing out here?" He asked, obviously curious. "Draco won't be back till early morn'. He said he had to be somewhere important." He shared despite of her silence.

Her ears suddenly perked up, thankful that he couldn't see her. Where could Draco be up to? She should take that as a hint and go back to her dorms? Or was he trying to fool her? Question racked through her mind, unable to come up with a logical decision.

"Since you're not talking…" Blaise said, trailing off silently. "Then I think I can flat out share to you that didn't look all too happy when he said that." He told her. "He was pissed, alright."

"_Was he really?"_ She asked herself. She supposed it was the case since she didn't really give him a chance. She was so hasty in jumping to conclusions, and she knew she had no one to blame but herself and her useless insecurities.

Blaise spoke, breaking her reverie. "I don't really know what happened, Granger." He offered. "But you should, by now, acknowledge the truth that is staring at your face."

Hermione finally broke her silence. "What truth?" she asked interested and perked up by his cryptic messages.

"There are things I can't tell you, of course." Blaise said. "Those things are practically sealed with an unbreakable vow between us friends." He continued. But… there was never a reason for you to lie to yourself."

* * *

_She stretched her arms over her head, trying to ease out the tension mounting on her small shoulders. She had been buried under piles and piles of parchment, studying profusely for two long assessments on Transfiguration and Potions. She had continued on for hours now, only stopping at this point to take a much needed break. _

_She stared down on the clutter of parchments that made sense. She felt pride course through her veins at the sight of her handiwork, carefully looking over and analyzing the words over them.  
_

_It was then that she noticed that something was amiss. In the sea of yellow papers, there lay a white linen paper, complete with a neat scribble in perfect contrast of hers on the parchment drafts. _

_She gingerly pulled it out, curious but then alighted as she read the first words…_

_**Granger,**_

_You are a hopeless nut case._

_In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice this before you dumped your annoying books on your desk. _

_You need to have fun, with me of course. I know you're not capable of having fun on your own, and yes Granger, fun doesn't involve staring at magical plants for hours and hours and taking notes about its 'developments'. I'm talking about the shagging fun, the kind we both enjoy. _

_In the light of the foregoing, I will shag you in five minutes by the time you read this letter. And there is no turning back, I have crafted this special linen paper for you, so by the time your eyes scan on the first word, I'd already have known that you have paid attention to other things._

_Don't you just feel lucky that you have me? I'm so adventurous and vibrant that it must have hurt your pretty eyes. I tell you, my edge and brilliancy amasses your very intellect. I am proud to say that I reduce you to a puddle of goo whenever I whisper dirty things in you ear, and how I do love that delectable way when you blush, Granger. Once again, you are reduced to mere dust when I run my favorite finger on your flushed cheeks. _

_Now, I repeat, aren't you a lucky little wench? Don't you feel as if you are not worthy of my priceless affection and adoration? Well…_

_Sorry to disappoint you darling, but you can always thank your lucky stars…_

_Because I'd always be the lucky one._

_**Malfoy **_

_P.S You already know those three words, Granger. But just in case your memory fails you…_

_I love you. _

_She heard the door on her room swing open. "Your five minutes are up, Granger…" she heard a familiar voice drawl._

_He was right after all, as she could only gulp loudly, her body shuddering and reduced to a bloody pile of goo. _

_

* * *

  
_

"He loves you really, Granger." Blaise spoke as she was just coming out of her thoughts. "It would really help if you move out of his bed now and come back to your dorms." He suggested.

"There is not too big of a fault to be unforgivable." He continued. "You got him pussy whipped, anyhow." Blaise said lightheartedly, giving out a light chuckle.

She didn't reply, but he only heard small footsteps inching out of the bed and heading toward the door.

Blaise chuckled upon himself once again. "Allow me to escort you out of the den, Milady."

* * *

"_Gods, where could Granger be?"_ Draco thought to himself, his eyes almost closing in a losing bout against sleep.

He can't quit now, he had put in much too effort to stay awake. It would be a waste if he succumbed to the clutches of his awaiting dream.

He rubbed his eyes forcefully, trying to get rid of the growing tiredness around him. He craned his neck slowly, trying to ease out both tension and sleep.

She was really a hard headed girl. He didn't know before how to prove _it_ to her, but their heated argument only recently hit him with perfect clarity. He now knew what was missing, what was lacking.

Only if she'd come back to bed now….

* * *

**A/N: Alright sweethearts! I moved this to adultff, well, not really. I'd still update this story here (I'm considering blowing this story out of proportion - make it a full length) I'm thinking of adding some adult themes, if that will be possible, the further updates of this story in FF would be the clean version. And the explicit (possibly) one would be on adultff. **

**Next chapter could possibly be the conclusion or the start of something new (haha). Who knows? plot bunny come to me! **

**All mistakes are mine. Please bear with them for the time being. **

**Thanks to:** **dominiquevip, PR Princess, JC1988, and to Roni2010 & Athena Emmett Malfoy (The two folks who always took the time to read and review my stories.)**

**Thank you all again.**

**Till the next update my sweets!  
**


End file.
